


GOC2020-Party

by Miss_Amby



Series: Good Omens Birthday 2020 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, GOC2020, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Amby/pseuds/Miss_Amby
Summary: They made it through the wedding, now it's time for the party.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Birthday 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982114
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Celebration Birthday Edition





	GOC2020-Party

**May 10th, 2026**

**Cottage, South Downs Sussex**

The party was in a different corner of their very large garden. The pair had gotten married under their lone apple tree, but the party was in the flower plot area. It had been marked off with fairy lights, with a table of nibbles and booze to one side and just enough room for a few tables and dancing.

Speaking of alcohol, everyone over the age of 18 was drunk.

It was the grooms’ fault. They had found a case of very old and very good scotch in Aziraphale’s basement and decided it was best to use it to celebrate their wedding.

They weren’t expecting Freddie to get into a verbal spat with Oscar, although it was filling Crowley with glee to see his friend taking Aziraphale’s down a peg. Leonardo was discussing something with Tracy if their laughter was anything to go by, and Anathema was having a conversation with Eve. It had been a surprise when Eve and Jesus had come in together, the pair giving Crowley one of the best group hugs of his life. Aziraphale didn’t escape getting one either, but his was filled with less tears.

The teenagers were off doing...well something. All the pair knew for sure was that Adam had had some sort of idea and the rest had followed with huge smiles on their faces. They assumed it wasn’t going to be for something too illegal and so they went back to partying. 

The grooms spun around the room in a lazy waltz, the alcohol thrumming through their veins and they leaned in a snuck in kisses every few turns. 

Soon their friends would cut in for dances, and at some point Freddie would drag Crowley into a dance that would leave the teens scared for life before they would all get dragged out into a gavotte lead by Oscar and Aziraphale before they all fell into a pile because no one had any idea what they were doing*.

(*and drunk. They were also all very drunk.)

Too soon their guests would leave, giving them one last hug before heading out. Some gave final wishes before Adam helped them, while others just waved goodbye and left. Eve promised to come and visit them again soon and Jesus said he was helping build homes in disaster areas but he would come back sometime in the spring.

For the immortal couple it was a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> First, Good Omens was created by Neil Gaiman and Sir Terry Pratchett
> 
> Second, thank you for reading! I have had a lot of fun writing for this, and maybe I'll take what's still missing and fill it out. Thank you for all the kudos and comments and I'm glad you've enjoyed this so much!


End file.
